I'm Okay, Really!
by GaramMerica
Summary: Sudah tujuh minggu berturut-turut Kira menemukan Lacus menangis setiap Jumat malam. Setiap ditanya ada apa, jawabannya selalu lama dan hal ini tentu saja membuat Kira frustasi. / One Shot! Mind to read and review?


**I'm Okay, Really!**

Gundam Seed/Destiny belongs to its owner: SUNRISE, BANDAI, and its creators

_No material profit taken from this_

Warning: OOC, humor krenyes, typo(s), antiklimaks

.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

.

Kira duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dengan perasaan canggung. Iris _amethys_ miliknya tak henti-henti melirik wanita berambut merah muda yang duduk di sampingnya, sibuk mengulum es krim. Kira yakin wanita itu—istrinya—tahu benar kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan namun memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Pemilik rambut cokelat itu menghela napas. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Masalahnya dimulai sejak tujuh minggu yang lalu, tepatnya dua minggu setelah mereka pindah ke rumah baru. Jumat malam itu Kira pulang kerja pukul 22.30, seperti biasa. Pria di pertengahan usia dua puluhnya itu sudah memberi salam dan memanggil nama istrinya namun tidak mendapat balasan. Mulai khawatir, anggota _White Coat ZAFT_ itu pun menyusuri rumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar dengan teliti.

TV masih menyala dan memperdengarkan sebuah musik orkestra bersamaan dengan _credits_ film yang masih berjalan. Kira meraih pistol di ikat pinggangnya dan melihat ke sekitar. Rumahnya rapi namun tidak terlalu rapi sampai bisa dibilang mencurigakan. Beberapa dokumen dengan logo PLANTs tersebar di atas meja di depan sofa bersama sebuah majalah kecantikan yang terbuka. Secangkir teh dingin yang tinggal setengah ada di sebelahnya. Semuanya normal.

Sang komandan meneruskan langkah.

Saat menuju dapur, ia mendengar suara isakan kecil yang disusul suara dengusan yang agak basah. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat punggung wanita berambut merah muda yang diikat kuda di depannya berbalik dan menampilkan mata sembab dan pipi yang basah dengan air mata. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau wanita itu juga tak kalah kaget melihat suaminya berdiri dengan pistol teracung di pintu dapur.

Kira cepat-cepat menghampiri kekasihnya dan memeriksa dirinya dari luka. "Lacus, ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanyanya panik.

"Ap—tidak. Tidak." wanita bernama Lacus itu menyeka pipinya beberapa kali. Ia tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Akan kutuangkan teh. Aku membuatnya tadi," jawabnya cepat dengan suara serak. Diambilnya ceret di atas meja dan ia meletakkannya di atas mesin pemanas.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kira dengan alis bertaut, jelas-jelas tidak percaya.

Lacus menoleh dan tersenyum lagi. "Seratus persen!"

Selama tujuh minggu ke depan, di waktu yang sama—setiap Jumat malam sepulang kerja—ia akan menemukan Lacus yang berusaha menyembunyikan tangisannya di dapur, kamar tidur, kamar mandi, bahkan halaman belakang. Setiap kali Kira bertanya ada apa, mantan diva PLANTs itu hanya akan menggeleng dan memberinya senyuman sambil mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa dan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Kira, 'aaa'!"

Pemilik mata bulat itu tersentak dari lamunannya dan mendapati sesendok es krim tiga rasa berada tepat di depan hidungnya. Masih terkejut dan agak bingung, pria itu membuka bibir dan menerima sensasi dingin di mulutnya dengan patuh.

Lacus menatapnya untuk beberapa lama sebelum tertawa geli. Wanita itu kembali menatap layar TV dan membetulkan posisi kakinya di atas sofa sebelum berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja, Kira."

Yang membuat Kira gusar, ia tidak mendeteksi kepalsuan sama sekali di senyuman manis itu.

.

* * *

"Kau yakin sudah menyerahkan gajimu padanya?"

"Yakin."

"Uang belanja?"

Kira mengangguk.

Pria berambut biru tua itu menatapnya curiga. "Kau tidak selingkuh atau main-main di klub malam, kan, Kira?"

Mata Kira membulat. "Memangnya aku punya waktu!? Lagi pula aku sudah punya istri yang sangat kucintai, Athrun. Kau pikir aku laki-laki yang seperti apa?"

Pria itu mengangkat kedua bahunya dan bersandar di punggung kursi. "Kau yakin tidak ada insiden traumatik bagi Lacus yang terjadi pada Jumat malam? Atau sekitar tanggal sekarang?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah mengeceknya, termasuk ke _file_ pribadinya."

Athrun bersiul. "Uuuu, kau benar-benar khawatir, ya?" gumamnya dengan seulas senyum jahil. Admiral Orb sekaligus suami Putri Orb ini tidak menyangka sahabatnya akan bertindak sejauh itu—mengakses data dan _file_ pribadi Lacus Clyne, coret, Lacus Yamato—karena masalah ini.

Kira memberikan tatapan paling frustasi yang ia punya. "Masih belum jelas juga?"

Athrun terkekeh geli. "Jangan khawatir. Kami akan pergi ke PLANTs minggu depan. Aku akan minta Cagalli bicara dengan Lacus. Pembicaraan antarwanita," ia mengangkat kedua bahunya lagi, "siapa yang tahu akan bagaimana hasilnya."

Kira menghela napas lega. "Terima kasih, Athrun."

"Kapan pun, sobat. Sampaikan salamku untuk Lacus. Dah!"

_Video call_ tengah malam itu pun berakhir.

.

* * *

Kira Yamato hanya sanggup mengerjap beberapa kali saat mendapati sahabat baiknya berteriak-teriak padanya dengan kesal. Untungnya, via _video call_.

"... sudah minggu ketiga! Tiga minggu berturut-turut, Kira! Di waktu yang sama, _Jumat malam_! Sebentar, Cagalli memanggilku."

Pria berambut cokelat itu pun ikut beranjak dan mengambil segelas air ke mejanya—meja makan. Di waktu yang sama, kedua sahabat karib itu duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Kira meneguk minumannya saat Athrun menarik napas panjang. Ini dia ...

"Jadi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, semua itu terjadi setelah Cagalli menginap di rumahmu—"

"Di hari kita ada pertemuan di December, kan? Jadi tidak ada orang di rumah?"

"Tepat sekali. Saat kutanya soal Lacus, Cagalli meyakinkanku kalau dia benar-benar baik-baik saja dan kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal itu lagi. Tujuh hari kemudian, pulang kerja, aku menemukan Cagalli berusaha menyembunyikan tangisannya di dapur dan kau pasti tahu dia bilang apa, kan?"

"'Aku baik-baik saja.'" Kira mengangguk. Pria itu menyingkirkan gelasnya dan mulai berpikir. Alisnya bertaut ragu. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata ini semacam sindrom endemik, Athrun?"

"Kira. Sadarlah."

"Maaf. Lanjutkan."

Athrun menghela napas berat. "Aku mau kau selesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi ini salahmu."

"Tunggu, kenapa ini jadi salahku?" protes Kira.

"Cagalli jadi begitu sejak bicara dengan Lacus. Lacus begitu pasti karena ada masalah denganmu, Kira. Perbaiki masalah ini, selesaikan. Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

_Athrun is hanging up__._

"Sial."

.

* * *

_"Aku tahu kau__ sedang libur dan__ butuh teman curhat, Kira, tapi sekarang aku sedang—"_

"Aku menemukannya."

Sunyi sejenak. _"_Nemu_ apa?"_

Kira duduk di depan sebuah kardus yang terbuka dengan senyum puas di bibirnya. Ia mengambil ponsel yang dijepit antara telinga dan bahunya dan berkata, "Kurasa aku menemukan masalahnya."

Hening sejenak. _"Dan itu adalah ..."_ Athrun membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung, menunggu Kira mengisinya.

Kira menjepit ponselnya lagi sebelum menutup kardus itu dan mengembalikannya ke lemari di sebelah _buffet_ TV. "Cek _buffet_ TV-mu dan sekitarnya. Kalau masih belum ketemu, periksa kamarmu."

Kali ini Kira yang menutup telepon lebih dulu sebelum berdiri dengan perasaan lega. _Sekarang, tinggal menunggu waktu kejadian._

.

* * *

"Sudah berkali-kali kubilang, Kira. Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Lacus mantap sambil menyeka air mata baru yang mengalir sepanjang pipinya. Wanita itu menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir dengan satu tangan sedang tangan lain sibuk berkacak di pinggulnya.

Kira, dengan mantel abu-abu yang masih bersarang di tubuhnya, hanya berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan datar sambil bersandar di bingkai pintu. "Kau tahu aku benci melihatmu menangis, kan, Lacus?"

Lacus menatap langit-langit dengan putus asa seolah berpikir _'__A__pa yang harus kulakukan pada orang ini?_' "Kira ..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru menemukan kardus aneh di dekat TV tadi siang. Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Jadi kubuang saja."

"Tunggu!" Lacus berbalik cepat, "apa isinya, Kira?" Wanita itu menatapnya ngeri.

"Tidak terlalu penting. Oh, kalau tidak salah aku menyimpan sisanya—ini dia." Kira mengacungkan sebuah kotak DVD dan mengayunkannya dua kali.

"Miracle in Cell Number 7-ku!" sambar Lacus cepat.

Kira mengeluarkan DVD lain dari tasnya.

"Tidak! Andy! Jangan Toy Story-ku yang ketiga!"

Kali ini sang _ultimate coordinator_ membalik tas kerjanya di atas meja makan dan menumpahkan beberapa kotak DVD beraneka gambar.

Lacus langsung mendekap kotak-kotak itu dan mengambil jarak dari Kira, bagaikan seorang ibu yang menjaga anak-anaknya. "Wedding Dress, I am Sam, Bridge to Terabita, Hello Ghost, Click!, oh, tidak, bahkan Hachiko. Kumohon, kau tidak akan membuang semua ini, kan? Kau juga pasti belum membuang yang lainnya, kan?" tanya Lacus dengan iris _baby blue_-nya yang membulat.

Dengan tenang Kira menjawab, "Apa ini penyebabnya? Tangisanmu setiap Jumat malam? Drama?"

Lacus tidak mengelak.

"Kau mengajak Cagalli menonton salah satu koleksimu ini, kan? Dan akhirnya Cagalli ketagihan dan memulai rutinitas yang sama denganmu? Menonton drama setiap Jumat malam? Mungkin kau meminjamkan satu atau dua koleksimu dan memberikan rekomendasi?"

"Aku hanya mengisi waktu sambil menunggumu pulang, Kira. Lagipula besoknya, kan libur," jawab Lacus dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tapi kenapa drama?"

"Bagus untuk melepas penat. Rasanya lega."

"Iya, tapi kenapa _selalu_ drama?"

Kali ini ekspresi Lacus merengut seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek. "Tidak ada salahnya, kan? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu marah."

"Aku tidak marah! Aku hanya ...," Kira mengambil napas dalam, "dengar, Lacus. Apa kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya saat aku pulang dari kerja seharian dan menemukanmu menangis, _setiap Jumat malam_ _selama delapan minggu_ tanpa tahu alasannya? Itu membunuhku pelan-pelan, Lacus. Aku benar-benar khawatir! Apa aku berbuat salah? Apa kau marah padaku? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku—yang ternyata adalah sekardus film drama! Kenapa kau tidak langsung bilang saja saat kutanya?"

Wajah Lacus memerah. "Aku malu, Kira. Kau, kan laki-laki. Maaf membuatmu khawatir, memang salahku. Tapi kumohon, _kumohon_, jangan buang anak-anakku ini, ya?"

_Baiklah. Lacus memang sudah kecanduan terlalu jauh, _batin Kira. Ia mulai membayangkan istrinya ini datang ke toko kaset yang mungkin memiliki rak khusus bertuliskan: _Peringatan! Menguras Air Mata_ dan langsung menyambar seluruh isinya. Kira menggeleng.

"Kau tidak perlu malu. Aku suamimu, kan? Baiklah aku tidak akan membuangnya dan _memang _belum membuangnya, tapi tidak ada lagi Drama Jumat Malam sebelum aku pulang, oke? Aku mau disambut dengan wajah ceria istriku saat pulang kerja dengan lelah."

Lacus tersenyum malu. "Maaf."

Kira ikut tersenyum. "Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan _genre_ film yang lain. Kau pernah nonton Captain America: The Winter Soldier? Tidak? Baiklah, kurasa kita mulai dari The Avengers saja."

.

* * *

_Orb, Bumi__: 22.55, Jumat Malam._

_._

"AKU. BENCI. INI. AKU TIDAK AKAN MENONTON—ATHRUN! OH, ASTAGA! KENAPA KAU MEMUTAR INI!?"

"Berhenti memukuliku, Cagalli! Aku, kan sudah bilang, kita akan ganti _genre_ lain dan mengganti agenda Malam Drama-mu yang tidak sehat itu! Ow! Sudah kubilang hentikan!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI SAMPAI KAU—MANA REMOTENYA!? ASTAGA, TOLONG MATIKAN SUARANYA! MATIKAN FILMNYA, ATHRUN! AKU TIDAK MAU FILM HOR—ATHRUN! DIA MEMAKAN ORANG ITU!"

"AGH! BERHENTI MEMUKULIKU!"

.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

.

Peringatan: film-film drama yang disebut di atas udah pernah saya tonton sendiri dan memang mengimbulkan air mata yang mengucur, apalagi Wedding Dress. Sebenernya tergantung yang nonton juga, sih, tapi sekadar memberi peringatan untuk yang mau nyoba nonton film-film di atas.

Untuk Captain America: The Winter Soldier, _well, _jiwa fangirl saya masih mengendap dan saya masih dibuat terkesan dengan plotnya. Ditambah nonton Agent of Shield dan film marvel lain bikin saya makin berbunga-bunga. _Oh, and don't make me start about The Avengers_. _Awesome! Just ... awesome!_

Untuk film terakhir yang ditonton Cagalli, anggep aja itu The Walking Dead atau film horor lain yang makan orang, ya. #smilingsweetly#.

_So, how do you think, readers dear? Feel free to give me any advice or critics! Have a good day!_


End file.
